


a dozen red roses

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: 84. "Show me what's behind your back."





	a dozen red roses

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: none

Dan yawns into his hand. His suitcase rolls behind him, pulling on his tired shoulders. He just wants to climb into bed with Phil and sleep for a thousand years. A million, even.

Train rides are one of his favorite things, but today the place he was leaving behind overshadowed everything else. He wants to skip forward in time to safety, home, and comfort.

Seeing his nana and mum hadn't been so bad, really. They hadn't even spent much time in the house. It had been nice, catching up. That brown bedroom is what lingers at the edges of his mind, taunting him. Even its only redeeming qualities and memories had just made him want to go home even more.

Phil. 

Dan makes his way through the train station, searching for a cab. He should have called an Uber but his phone has been dead. Hopefully Phil isn't too worried. They both get antsy during journeys when the other isn't there.

Dan passes a little florist, and hesitates. There's an empty cab up ahead.

He steps into the florist, making the bell jingle softly. It smells sweet and fresh, the scent of freshly cut plants instantly calming him. There's a woman cutting flowers at the counter. Red roses.

Dan used to buy flowers more often. He'd put them by his computer after showing Phil with a shy little smile. Sometimes he'd give them to Phil without any kind of excuse. It was old fashioned, in a way, but Phil was always sweeter after, more touchy and loving.

He greets the woman at the counter awkwardly, trying not to touch his greasy hair or adjust his clothes, rumpled from travel.

Dan leaves a few minutes later with a dozen red roses wrapped in white tissue paper.

Dan's dad used to bring his mum flowers, when Dan was tiny. He remembers the way she'd grin and fuss with a vase, always making sure to feed them so they'd last as long as possible. He pushes that thought aside.

-

"Phil!" Dan calls, toeing off his shoes by the door. He's too tired to bother putting them away, even if Phil will give him shit for being a hypocrite later.

Phil emerges a minute later, rubbing his eyes. He's in a hoodie with their furry blanket around his shoulders and no trousers.

Dan hides the roses behind his back with one hand and pulls Phil in with the other. "Someone's been sleeping," he grins.

Phil pokes at his side. "Got tired of waiting." He yawns. It is late, but not that late. Neither of them has slept much, it seems.

"Missed you," Dan mumbles into Phil's neck. He can't resist mouthing at it just a little bit. He's missed this neck, and the beautiful, warm body it's attached to.

"Hmmm." Phil reaches his arms around Dan's back. Dan shifts away before he can feel the flowers.

Phil raises his eyebrows. "Show me what's behind your back."

Dan smiles sheepishly and holds out the roses. They look a tiny bit smushed. "Here."

"Oh." Phil's face goes all soft. He takes the flowers gingerly, smells them. "Thank you, Dan."

They're both a little embarrassed. Dan doesn't like it. He pulls Phil into a big hug, squeezing. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Phil smells the flowers again over Dan's shoulder and promptly sneezes into his ear.

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little thing. I've had Dan buying Phil flowers on my mind for a while, for some reason, and this was a good excuse to finally write it!
> 
> my tumblr is: mylionbabe


End file.
